QUERIDO NATSU
by lilu ghoul
Summary: eh aguantado tanto dolor dentro de mi que te lo expreso en esta carta querido natsu


Querido natsu…

Realmente no sé por dónde empezar esta carta, declaración o como quieras tomarlo no se ni por dónde empezar todo esto a sido muy difícil para mi, todo este sufrimiento que eh estado aguardando no tiene comparación con nada de lo que tu has vivido, aun no se cómo expresártelo ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente para verte directamente a la cara ten por seguro que el cariño que sentía por ti despareció ¿sabes cuál es la razón de tal desaparecido sentimiento hacia ti, de seguro ni siquiera sabrás dirás pero que hecho para tal odio hacia mi? No o me equivoco, realmente pensaras que no has hecho nada malo hacia mi pues te lo recordare con cada maldita palabra que tengo guardada dentro de mi lo se, se escucha patético pero ya no lo soporto mas debo de desahogarme aquí en este trozo de papel.

Comenzare contándote algo que no quería admitir pero tengo que hacerlo necesito ayuda de tu ayuda ¿Por qué? A muy simple me estoy muriendo lentamente, no te preocupes no es una enfermedad es algo sentimental mis padres, mi familia ala cual yo amaba con todo mi ser me ha abandonado me ha traicionado por una simple mentira de fan numero uno, no sabia las razones de por que hizo eso pero saber que tu eras la causa diciéndome tu no lo mereces… no eres nada ni nadie para el solo un juguete mas para ti, verdad que eso es mentira VERDAD QUE LO ES TU nunca me usarías como las demás verdad; me rio de lo ingenua que fui por que no ibas a jugar con migo ya lo habías echo con las demás por qué no con migo también espero que recuerdes como no estabas aquella vez que tu novia termino con tigo y estabas muy mal no dejabas de llorar por mas que te digiera no llores no vale la pena, ella no merece tus lagrimas me respondías ella es todo mi mundo para mi , esas simples palabras taladraban dentro de mi no lo aguante mas te dije no me detengas valla que recibí el daño todavía tengo la cicatriz de eso que tonta fui noo que tonta soy arriesgue mi futuro con tal de que tu estuvieras bien, para que tu estuvieras feliz aun sacrificando mi propia felicidad espero que lo recuerdes por que yo jamás lo hare ooo que tal otro recuerdo de cuando yo te eh dado. Recuerdas aquel viaje de excursión de la escuela tu no tenias nada ni siquiera un maldito centavo, era mi oportunidad de hacer verte que también me necesitas tanto como yo a ti compre los boletas para el bus que dándome sin nada al saber lo que hice me abrazaste como si no hubiera un mañana eso me hizo realmente feliz, en mi pequeño cuerpo no cabía tanta felicidad pero como todas las veces anteriores tu mataste esa linda felicidad que habitaba dentro de mi pidiéndome de favor que te regalara el otro boleto para que valla tu y tu "ex novia" yo solo te dije pero yo … ni siquiera termine y me empezaste a decir valla amiga que tengo ni siquiera para un favor estas ¿ por que me dijiste eso? Por que NO SABIAS LAS GANAS QE TENIA DE IR MALDITODESGRACIADO yo solo quería estar con tigo y una vez mas te digo que tonta fui y que tonta soy al haberte entregado los dos boletos con tal de que no te enojaras con migo….

No sabes que tan lastimada estoy no se ni siquiera si re escribir la carta o no mis lágrimas manchan el papel agrandando algunas letras, no entiendo por que sigo llorando por ti es patético demasiado patético y aun mas patético el escribirte esta carta si te lo puedo enviar por correo electrónico a un que vivas lejos yo se que tienes comunicación pero no importa prefiero que recibas esta carta cubierta por mis lagrimas y escrita con mi odio y amor hacia a ti revelando cada detalle de como me sentí y te seguiré diciendo, así como tu te fuiste sin decirme adiós llevándote mi amor por ti y hacia todos y de eso no ha sido mucho cuanto ha pasado me dio año? Si creo que si todo ha llegado a mi como un depredador llega a su presa siendo débil y vulnerable a cualquier cosa y pensaba que lo sabias pero no, no lo sabes simplemente te importaba solo tu y ya lastimándome en cada momento por que yo no podía hacer nada malo hacia ti como aquella vez y si otra vez lo recuerdas espero que si; tu estabas con ella en el salón besándose mientras que yo no muy lejos de ti observándote aun no se por que me seguía atormentando con eso pero lo pasado, pasado es o es lo que decías cuando entregaste el ultimo trabajo del curso el cual era en equipo me alegraba de que lo hayas entregado pero quien dice que yo estaba incluida habías quitado la portada del trabajo poniendo una nueva con sus nombre dejándome aun lado no lo soporte recuerdas te reclame y tu que hiciste o mas bien que dijiste hay solo es un trabajo ni que fueran la gran cosa ooo CLARO QUE ERA LA GRAN COSA ERA EL PUTO TRABAJO FINAL CON EL 100% DE CALIFICACION felicidades fue tu única nota alta de las demás calificaciones mientras que yo soy regañada por mis padres según ellos por mentirosa no por expirar la materia eres muy astuto decirles que intente robarte tu trabajo pues perdón por ello y sabes que perdón POR HABERTE AMADO CON CADA MALDITA FIBRA DE MI SER CON CADA SENTIMIENTO QUE TENIA y haberme convertido en tu casi sirvienta para todo yo te ayudaba a veces me agradecías otras veces solo me decías perdón habrá una próxima jamás llego esa próxima sabes que no necesito mas de ti creo que me he liberado de algo que me ataba y si necesitaba tu ayuda creo que ya no será necesaria por que por mas que te pida que me consueles seria imposible no te preocupes aunque no creo que lo hagas pero aun así ya no regreses estaré bien intentare arreglar todo yo sola como siempre lo he hecho COMO SIEMPRE ME HE ARREGLADO creo que en eso debo agradecerte me ayudaste a resolver los problemas por mí misma sin ayuda de nadie más …

Gracias en verdad gracias y creo que es un adiós

Atte. La chica la cual más te necesito lucy H.

…..

Había enviado la carta con un postal de una rosa seca y de eso ya ha pasado un mes, me pregunto como abras reaccionado? Volverás aun cuando te lo haya pedido lo contrario o no harás nada como siempre un simple mensaje de pendón y ya.

No me gusta sentir este odio que alberga dentro de mi, eso no es de mi pero ya no hay vuelta atrás .

Decidí caminar un poco mas por el parque es invierno y todo esta cubierto por una manta de nieve, es perfecto este clima me hace sentir muy tranquila relajada casi no hay gente por el infernal frio. Escucho paso acercándose a mi no le di importancia de seguro no me buscan a mi

-oye- esa voz como no la reconocería por años anhele que me detuviera pero ahora solo me da igual ja que alegría ya no hay amor

-que quieres? –le respondí con algo de indiferencia como el lo hacia

-todavía me amas?- valla que buen día para que el me pregunte eso como quisiera decirle todas sus verdades pero ya ni siquiera para eso te quiero. Decidí darme la vuelta y empezar a caminar para luego de 4 paso decirte lo que nunca pensé decir

-lo que yo siento por ti yo no es amor ni siquiera amistad adiós- empecé a caminar justo cuando iba salir del parque me gritaste

-yo… lo siento...yo TE AMO –

Me volteé y con una mirada indiferente odio te respondí – demasiado tarde no crees bastardo-

Adiós primer y no último amor.


End file.
